


APH | 普洪 | 队列之末

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: POST WW2 background; Human AU; HE——————旧文搬运，作于2016.7





	APH | 普洪 | 队列之末

 

* * *

1953年3月 意大利 的里亚斯特

“比起约定的时间，你迟到了。”  
“离我那班火车开出还有至少半个小时。”  
“而我正打算利用出发前的这点时间同你聊一聊，海德薇莉。”  
她咬紧牙关，克服着清晨的雾气和眼前这个男人所带来的双重寒意，一边努力劝说自己放弃争论：和布拉金斯基对着干总不像是个好主意。  
“那好，我也正迫不及待地想知道，到底是什么事提早结束了我的假期。”  
苏联人从大衣口袋里掏出一张相片，递给了她。  
伊丽莎白•海德薇莉盯着它看了好一会儿。“它拍的是谁？”  
“无人知晓，包括他自己。”  
“什么意思？”  
布拉金斯基玩弄着戴着皮手套的拇指。“让故事从头说起吧。我们是在滕珀尔霍夫[ ]发现他的。”  
在柏林。她反应很快。“那是1945年？”  
对方点了点头，将目光重新转向她。“没错，就是在我们刚刚攻占那里之时。你也去过滕珀尔霍夫？”  
伊丽莎白顿时意识到自己可能说得太多了。“很久了……在战争爆发之前。”  
她的长官不置可否地歪了下脑袋。“那你还没有见过它扩建后的样子。石灰岩，扇形的航站楼——”  
“听说很美。”  
布拉金斯基发出了一声嘲讽的轻笑。“它也许是纳粹建造过的最好的东西。”  
“你们觉得他是个军官？”伊丽莎白把照片捏得太紧了，一角已经出现了折痕。黑白相片所呈现的信息极其有限，她只能猜测。  
“机场淹水的地下三层，我们的士兵就是在这里发现的他。没有可表明身份的军队制服，而是无尾礼服——深蓝色，法国产。他会说英语，差不多和德语一样流利。”布拉金斯基撇了撇嘴，“就因为这一点，美国佬禁止我们审判他。”  
“他们认为，他可能是美国人？”  
“美国飞行员出现在柏林机场的地下室？理论意义上的可能罢了。毫无疑问，美国人认为这家伙具有‘重要价值’。”  
伊丽莎白眨了眨眼睛，想确认清楚长官的意思。“……价值？您指哪方面的？”  
“这问题的答案正悬在空中。动动你的脑子，海德薇莉情报员。”  
一个她所不喜欢的可能慢慢地浮出了水面：那场战争留下的“遗产”？  
她决定还是少说为妙，继续研究起照片。“他看上去真苍白。”  
“照片没过曝，他苏醒后也是那个样子——”布拉金斯基在解释的同时，露出了让人感到危险的微笑，“苍白得像具尸体。”  
“苏醒之后……”她抓住了最重要的字眼。  
布拉金斯基点点头，“是的，很幸运，他一直在我们这里，虽然失去了记忆，至少，美国人比我们更不可能从他嘴里撬出来什么宝贝了。”  
失去记忆……伊丽莎白轻蔑地眯起了眼睛。把苏联人都唬弄住了，倒是水平不差啊，基尔伯特。不过，你是不是忘记了还要面对我？  
她将照片放进自己的手包。合上搭扣的那一刻，今晨一直远离她的果决和自信又回来了。“您让我调查他。这家伙现在有了个名字么？”  
“基尔伯特。绣在那件晚礼服里衬上。”  
“我能不能见到他？”  
苏联人戴着手套的手再次伸到了她的鼻子前面：被捏住的是一张早班列车票。  
“旅途愉快。”  
“布达佩斯？”  
“他正在那里。会有人帮你找到他的。”布拉金斯基满意地打量着她的表情，“很好，我就知道你一直是我最得力的下属。”  
她耸耸肩。“正巧有些喜欢这个任务。”  
汽笛的声音由远及近，他们同时抬起头：一列货车正缓缓驶入离他们较远的那一侧轨道。它头顶着的皑皑白雪，应该是连夜从阿尔卑斯山区穿行而来所得到的礼物。  
“你的火车马上就到。”布拉金斯基看了眼手表，“要不要喝杯咖啡？”  
咖啡亭脏兮兮的玻璃外壳只能依稀映出她的轮廓。真不愧是意大利。她想。

跳上列车时，伊丽莎白嘴里依然残留着特浓咖啡的苦味。  
飘荡了这么久，终于回到故乡的感觉有些不可思议，更加不真实的是，她将要见到一个人。一个她早以为已经死去的幽灵。  
列车左侧是灰色的大海，右侧是广阔的斯洛文尼亚。不要一天，她就能抵达布达佩斯。事情开始变得有趣了……她甜蜜地想着。这就是复仇的味道？  
也不贴切。说起来，并没有什么两相亏欠的事。

  
* * *

1953年3月 匈牙利 布达佩斯

基尔伯特盯着链桥在一块积水中的倒影。天空阴沉，大理石般厚重的云从多瑙河上空缓慢地飘过：看样子，免不了是一场大雨。  
行人比平时都要稀少，当然——如果不是被要求参加一场无聊的欢迎晚宴，他也不愿意在这种恶心的天气里徒步穿过半个市区。  
桥面的另一边有几名背着冲锋枪的士兵，他们都戴着苏联军队式样的宽檐帽子。基尔伯特走得更快了些。  
“换不换钱？”  
他不得不停下：被拦住了。如果是在国境线上的边检站附近，遇到这样的问题再平常不过，但是，在这里，在布达佩斯的链子桥上……  
而且，她的德语一点儿也不生硬。基尔伯特不由得皱紧了眉头。陷阱的味道。  
“抱歉，我不需要……”他试图从这个陌生女人的身边绕开。  
下一秒，那个女人挽住了他的手臂，走到和他并肩的地方。她风衣里的东西准确地抵在他的腰侧。  
一把枪。  
“马卡洛夫[ ]。”她露出一个甜甜的笑容，“我想，它大概能使我们的对话更加愉快。”  
他瞪着这个比他矮一头的女人。棕色鬈发，猫一样的翡翠色眼睛……不像是日耳曼人。似乎有些熟悉，但多半又是他的幻觉：记忆一片空白。  
这会是他前半生的负债之一么？基尔伯特在心里苦笑着。  
“……你不会就这么在大桥上开枪的，对吧。”  
“你可以试试看。”她依然微笑着。  
基尔伯特咳嗽了一声。“不，不必了……我没有要冒犯您的意思。”  
在她的带领下，他们像一对古怪的游客夫妇般并肩走过大桥。黑色皮大衣在刺骨寒风中孱弱极了，他真希望出门时没忘记戴围巾。  
走了好一会儿，她才重新开始说话。  
“真见鬼，我没想到你是真的什么都不记得了。”  
基尔伯特猛地转过头。“你是什么人？”  
“布达佩斯某个报社的记者。”  
“那可不能解释你的马卡洛夫是从何而来的——”  
她抬起眉毛，“你最好别去关心那种问题，基尔伯特先生。”  
他只好换个方向试探。“我们曾经认识？”  
“我的长官任命我来调查你。”  
她仍然不肯回答他的问题，但这样一句话足以让他忘记自己原来的目的。“调查我……”  
“没错。你的后半截名字，你曾经的身份，你曾有过的关联。”她看着他的眼睛，“难道你就对自己的前二十多年不感兴趣？还是说，在害怕什么？”  
已经踩在了陷阱上。要怎么收回走错的步子？  
“你很坦率。”  
“我不是热衷于趴在暗处射击得手的猎人。”  
“我也不会是你的猎物。”基尔伯特终于恢复了冷静，“你多半会白费功夫的。”  
“也许一段时间之后，你会改变看法。”她收起枪，迅速地转了半圈，出现在和他面对面的位置上，和他们刚刚遭遇时一样。她看着他的表情就好像在读一本书。  
基尔伯特紧张地往后缩了缩，把她给逗笑了。  
“我可不是要吻你……当然，今天也远不是我们最后一次见面。”  
她的手伸进他的大衣，将一张卡片滑进西装口袋里，顺手抽走了方巾。  
“别忘了下周的约会。”  
基尔伯特笨手笨脚地把那张卡片重新掏出来。那上面有一个钢笔字迹的名字：  
伊丽莎白•海德薇莉  
他翻到背面，意识到这有着打印机字句的可能才是真正的正面。第一行是一家报社的名字和地址，第二行是一个尚未到来的时间。  
真以为我会乖乖去赴约么。他轻笑一声，抬起头。  
那个女人已经不见了。  
基尔伯特可以肯定，在他残存的记忆里，还没有别的人拥有这样一双眼睛：杏仁形状，清澈的碧绿色。像是位魔术师。  
他握起手掌，让卡片躺在手心里。胸前的口袋空荡荡的，魔术师小姐并没有给他变出一朵鲜花，或是长耳朵的兔子。

 

 

* * *

1941年4月 匈牙利 维斯普雷姆

光像雪花一样，无声地落在山野之间。  
伊丽莎白•海德薇莉拽紧了缰绳，从将要直面太阳的方向转开了。黑色的手套和骑装上结满了晨露，颤巍巍地闪烁着亮光。  
她闭上眼睛，享受着风吹动头发的感觉。巴拉顿湖的气味正变得越来越惹人喜爱：春天就是这样，连空气里都酝酿着温暖、甜蜜的东西。  
熟悉的下坡路。伊丽莎白挺直了脊背：这一会儿，不用她催促马儿也跑得飞快。  
片刻间，比巨鲸骨架还要庞大的宫殿就出现在了视野之中。她眯起眼睛：有两个人站在那里，就像是在等待着她回来似的。  
弗朗茨的脸上显然是不太赞同的神色，她心里很清楚是因为自己的裤装和同男孩一样的骑马姿势，不过，老先生虽然总是说，“伊莎，你是不是永远也学不会如何做一个淑女？”，但她就是知道，她有这个人的宠爱。  
至于另一位……他们可是有好一阵子没见面了。  
“来巴拉顿湖区度假？”  
“他们确实给了我一个假期。”  
基尔伯特•贝什米特向她伸出了一只手，帮助她从马背上跳下来。伊丽莎白惊奇地发现他看上去没有任何变化，没有被晒黑，没有新添的伤疤，军队好像只是用一套制服便打发了这家伙。  
“我本以为这个时刻，英吉利海峡仍然需要很多人手。”  
“伊莎，我不是开轰炸机的，”基尔伯特朝她笑了，“而且，说不准夏天一来，又能领到一堆苦差事了。往往他们就是因为这种缘故才赏赐假期给你。”  
伊丽莎白把脱下的手套握在手里，领头向宫殿走去，他们一左一右地跟着她。  
“基尔伯特是来见您的呢，还是有事找罗德里赫？”  
“你为何不自己问他？”弗朗茨笑眯眯地看着她的眼睛。  
她只好把脑袋转向另一侧，“最好别是后者，他前天动身去了格拉茨。”  
那双深紫红色眼睛顿时有些茫然：“我以为你们会待在一起的，毕竟——”  
已经订婚了？伊丽莎白在心中帮他把话说完，不禁笑了出来。真奇怪，除了我和罗德里赫，所有人都深信不疑我们真的会结婚。  
“来之前你没给他写信？”  
基尔伯特耸耸肩，看上去也不是很失望。“我应该还有得是机会见到他……”  
太阳完全升起来了，衣袖上的露水早已不见，后背也暖烘烘的。4月间能待在匈牙利而不是冷冰冰的北方，真叫人觉得幸福。  
“说到夏天，”她想起基尔伯特之前的话了，“我和罗德里赫把时间订在了8月份，真抱歉，要你现在就回答能不能来有些为难吧？”  
他们正在四处作战，遍地凯歌，到处都洋溢着一股紧绷着弦的兴奋气氛，赶着结婚的年轻人太多了。但她和罗德里赫可算不上是匆忙：他们认识了这么久，大家都说他们早应该结婚的。  
“如果那时我不能来，现在就是我最后一次见到你了，伊丽莎白•海德薇莉。”  
她扬起眉毛。“接下来你要去哪里？”  
基尔伯特在她和弗朗茨之间来回看了看。“好吧，我大概可以在你们面前说一些——”  
“苏联？”  
“你那是什么表情啊，”基尔伯特好笑地伸出手指，在她的眉心上用力摁了摁，似乎以此就可以抚平她的不安，“别担心，一切都会顺利的。那是架破破烂烂的手风琴，我们很快便能把它——扯断。”  
她看着基尔伯特边说话边做出的手势，歪了歪脑袋。“最好真的如你所说。”  
教堂的钟声响起来了：维斯普雷姆所有的教堂。整点时刻听起来总像是鸟群扑簌簌地飞向天空。他们不约而同地在这片此起彼伏的声响中停下了步伐。  
又一个春天。伊丽莎白暗想。消融的雪，飞回来的候鸟，花……温暖的阳光流进了每一样事物，连她自己也总是犯困，总是懒洋洋的——春天总是奢侈到让人觉得可以随意挥霍，让人可以毫不负罪或是担心将要发生什么。可她总觉得今年不太一样，和婚礼大约也并无关系。  
好像一个快要醒来的梦，好像一件宏大的事情已经全部就绪，正在不远处等着他们。

“如果没有看到王冠就离开，那绝对是场遗憾的旅途了！”  
基尔伯特打着哈欠，非常想质疑对方，不过从小到大的经验告诉他，最好别和伊丽莎白•海德薇莉就一些其实无关紧要的小事意见相左。  
房间大得令人惊讶，他感觉就像是正和伊丽莎白一起穿过旷野：他们还是孩子的时候常常做诸如此类的傻事，满怀着自以为是的冒险热情，然后弄得从头到尾脏兮兮地回来，一无所获，但每次都开心极了。  
他们是从什么时候开始变得不那么亲近的？  
总之，等他从柏林再回来，伊丽莎白已经完全变成另一个人了——其实那副脾气完全没改，但他当然不能再和之前一样对付她——所以说，到底是他们俩中谁的错呢。  
很多人试图为她安排婚姻，基尔伯特可是费了很大的劲儿才装作和整件事儿无关：严格来说，也确实和他无关。和奥地利人不同，继承自用剑夺取的特权，他的家族很少会想到依靠联姻解决问题。  
他注定是个战士，这么一来，罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦显然是个比他更“正确”的未婚夫人选。他们都明白，也都接受了命运的安排。爱是一桩永不出错的事，婚姻则是一项漫长到令人害怕的义务了。  
“基尔？”  
基尔伯特这才发现自己被落下了一大截距离。她的表情是在责备他么？看起来真熟悉。  
“还有多远？”  
“到了，就在这里。”伊丽莎白骄傲地宣布道，“过来吧，很少有人被允许离它这么近的。”  
没错，就在大约二十年前，只有国王有机会戴着它。  
晨光熹微，躺在酒红色天鹅绒里的王冠却毫不黯淡：那些宝石仅凭自身便能发出光芒。圣徒像来自拜占庭，铭文来自希腊，位于最顶端的十字架高傲地倾斜向一侧。  
就好像王冠也正打量着他。  
“它看起来……比我想象的要小。”  
伊丽莎白笑了。  
“它当然不是真的需要一整个马车车厢[ ]！要我说，它甚至不需要一个国王。”  
九个世纪以来，那些国王们早都死了，而他们如今还能见到它。  
“现在它属于博物馆了？”  
伊丽莎白点点头，“我觉得它最好还是别属于任何人。这顶王冠带着一连串诅咒。”  
“因为所有人都蠢得在它身上寄托了太多价值，”基尔伯特尖锐地说道，“才会被它所象征的东西伤害。”  
“难道你对一件物品不会产生感情？”她好奇地看向他，“哪怕远没有这么贵重，一旦弄丢了，心里肯定还是不那么痛快的感觉，有么？”  
基尔伯特看着她翡翠色的眼睛。一个名字梗在他的喉咙里。  
“我完全了解。”

  
* * *

1941年4月 德国 柏林

火车站里挤满了雾气。  
路德维希和他的士官长都在站台上等他。他的弟弟看起来疲倦且心事重重，这让他不禁皱起了眉头。  
“你看起来糟透了。”  
路德维希看着他。“恐怕不比你更糟。”  
“那是因为我一整晚都没能好好睡觉——”  
“见到了伊丽莎白？”  
他愣了一下，随即答道：“是的。”  
“没看见她同你回来。”  
“她不可能和我来柏林的。”他揉了揉路德维希的头发，开始往车站外走去。  
他们有一会儿没说话，直到又看见好不容易散尽了云朵的天空时，他感到路德维希把手放在了他的肩膀上。  
“所以说，也许你并没有那么爱她。”  
“路德……这件事我自己最清楚。”他轻声说。  
“那么你不应该把她让给别的人。”  
他略带嘲讽地笑了，“不错，但首先，她不是我的——不曾是我的。”

 

* * *

1953年3月 匈牙利 布达佩斯

桌上放着许多块色板，都是蓝色的：各种各样的蓝色，但没有一种对得上他虹膜的颜色。  
他的体检单上写着的是“紫红”。  
现在他们正在研究那一小绺头发，刚刚从他鬓角剪下来的。他们似乎又被难住了。基尔伯特有些无聊地等待着，一边漫无边际地想到，他们如果要征召路德维希，在这个环节里会不会轻松得多？  
“雪。”他听到他们做出了结论，终于填上了那个格子。这些人认为他的发色是雪的颜色。  
他拿着纸走到走廊上。天气很坏，但场地上还有着不少人：青年先锋团的孩子们。这就是军队训练中永恒的部分：一起吃苦受罪，然后才是一起作战。风和雨的杂音中，他依稀能听见他们唱着的歌：  
我不要平庸的死亡，我要  
我要倒在英雄的高地上  
基尔伯特从长椅上捡起来时穿的风衣，一边披上它，一边走进雨里。  
  
铃声把他弄醒了。  
他花了一会儿才意识到是床头柜上的电话，立刻伸长了胳膊去够听筒。“喂？”  
“早上好，您要求的叫早服务。”  
基尔伯特用力眨了眨眼睛。布达佩斯，利奥波德城，克罗迪尔德。是的，他确实应该在这里。这么说，刚刚的都是梦了……还是他曾亲身经历的事？  
“……先生，还有什么可以帮助您的么？”  
“谢谢。”他咕哝着挂上了电话。

基尔伯特真希望自己没做这个梦。为什么偏偏在那个女人向他挑战的这一天？她是否对他自己忘掉的一切了如指掌？  
这念头让他有些不舒服。应该不是那样，她说到了“调查”，一定有她还不能得知的事藏在他的脑子里，不然，可没法解释为什么她这么想要他的记忆。  
或者……是和那个男孩有关系。  
某些跑了回来的记忆里，有个男孩和她长得很像：眼睛的颜色，鼻子。他如果是她的兄弟，一切似乎就能说得通了。那个海德薇莉死了么？会不会正和他自己有关？  
他重新把脸埋进了手里，但任何关于自主回忆的努力都是徒劳。  
美国人对他做过详细的调查，他被告知自己是个飞行员，至少会开梅塞施米特[ ]；战时那几年，在柏林、维也纳、萨尔茨堡和林茨都有人称曾见过他，但没有穿着军装——好吧，也许这个部分是为了应付那些共产主义者撒的谎；最初发现他的是苏联人，在滕珀尔霍夫淹了水的地下室里；没人认识他，没人查得到他，所以他始终不知道自己的年龄和后半截名字，因为他自己想不起来。  
最后，他们只好把挖掘他真实身份的彻底失败归咎于死去的那些人：如果他真的是一名军官，要么他曾经的同僚都死了，要么他就是在一个极其秘密的部门内工作。很难讲是哪一种真相更令人愉快。那个和他混熟了的医生马修•威廉姆斯甚至说，既然美国人和苏联人都如此兴趣浓厚，那些记忆最好是永远别再苏醒。它们恐怕能要了他的命。  
电车到站了。

他从橘黄色的车厢里跳了出来。名片上的地址指向了一条凋敝的大街，直到他看见了报社的招牌，才放下心：并没有找错地方。  
房间里飘着地板清洁剂的柠檬味，空无一人。那种踩在了圈套上的感觉又来了。该死，那个女人到底在搞什么花样？  
基尔伯特推开了这个房间的另一扇门，什么都没来得及看见之前鼻梁就遭到了袭击：热乎乎的。  
血流了下来。  
他腾出左手紧紧地抓住了对方的衣襟：是军制服，大红色的肩带和领袢。这个颜色在军队里代表的是什么？  
又一块记忆的碎片砸中了他，但毫无用处：这是苏联制服。  
  
糟透了。  
基尔伯特用手掌心摁着眉骨，血还是不停地滴在他的风衣前襟上。好在是他打翻了那两个家伙，把他们锁进了扫帚间。但愿没有第三个人了。  
这栋楼里的房间像火车车厢一样相互连接着。他继续向里走。到处都是纸，台灯，文件袋和信封，打字机，就是没有人。  
“海德薇莉？”  
他听到了一阵奇怪的声音。  
“伊丽莎白•海德薇莉？是你么？”他四处张望着。没有，没有，没有，哦——  
尽管有人往她头上套了个可笑的布袋子，他还是一眼就认出来了，这绝对就是那个在链子桥上拿着马卡洛夫威胁他的混蛋。  
有人把她吊起来了：绑着她手腕的绳子的另一端挂在壁灯的金属底座上，这儿正好是层高最高的门厅，因此她的脚尖离地面还有差不多两米的距离。难怪他没能一下子就看见她。  
他不应该笑的，但实在忍不住。“你看上去就像具被猎手吊在谷仓房梁上的死狐狸，伊丽莎白。”  
伊丽莎白•海德薇莉无助地蹬踢着空气。她的手腕已经被磨破了，绳子咬进了伤口。  
“我似乎走错了，”基尔伯特慢慢地说道，“从后门进来的。有两个人在那里等着，穿着红色肩带的军服。他们是来协助你‘调查’我的同事？”  
她的脊背似乎变得僵直了。然后是果断的摇头。  
“那……是他们把你吊起来的？”  
如果说原本是伊丽莎白•海德薇莉对他的捉弄的话，现在这个假设他可不太喜欢：还有别的人盯上了他们。是谁在引人注目？  
伊丽莎白试图发出清晰的声音，但显然，有人堵住了她的嘴。基尔伯特觉得自己看不下去了。  
“等着，我帮你下来。”  
  
但实在是太高了。  
基尔伯特唯一能想到的办法就是从隔壁的房间搬一张桌子过来，但即便是站在桌上，他也够不到伊丽莎白的手。  
“好吧，我想只能这样了。你现在离地还挺远的，所以我不能直接切断绳索，只能由你自己来干，我会在下面接着你，明白么？我先解开你的一只手。你比较喜欢哪只手被单独吊着？”  
伊丽莎白发出了一声含糊不清的呜咽。  
“抱歉，”他耸耸肩，一边沿着楼梯往门厅的第二层走去，“忘了你还不能说话。”  
他切断了绑住她右手的绳索时，巨大的灯架发出了可怕的吱吱响声。  
“没事！”他大声喊道，“它只是倾斜过来了，不过我建议你加快点动作——”  
伊丽莎白已经用一只手摆脱了头套和封口，“你得先把刀给我！”  
啊，差点忘了。  
“等我回到地面上，你再把绳索切断。”基尔伯特跳上桌子，仰望着她。“天哪，还是挺高的……”  
“闭嘴。”伊丽莎白没好气地说道，“我显然不可能自己切断那儿的绳索。”  
他飞快地分析了一下局势，不得不承认她很有道理。“怎么办？”  
伊丽莎白用行动回答了他的问题：她把马卡洛夫从绑在右腿上的枪套里拿了出来，递给他：“给它上膛。”  
基尔伯特犹疑地把枪递了回去，“你不会是要——”  
伊丽莎白往下看了看。“也许我确实需要你来接着我。”  
“只要你保证别让整个吊灯都砸下来。”  
砰。  
几乎是在一瞬间，伊丽莎白的身体和巨大的水晶吊灯晃动的窸窸窣窣声落了下来。他接到她了——更准确点说，是被坠落中的她扑倒在地。  
世界好像在以疯狂的速率旋转。他晕乎乎地想要爬起来，立刻就被压住了：伊丽莎白整个人正跨坐在他身上，枪口抵着他的下巴。  
那把自己亲手上膛的马卡洛夫。  
她用没拿枪的那只手擦了擦他脸上的血迹，开口说话的语气温柔到令人恼火。  
“那么，带我去看看你的那两个俘虏吧。”  
  
“你知道他们是谁？”  
“知道他们是哪儿的人。”伊丽莎白紧绷着脸，手指敲击着方向盘，“恐怕我们要有麻烦了。”  
他心情复杂地坐在副驾驶座里。现在他和伊丽莎白•海德薇莉坐在同一辆轿车里，那个女人正把车开出布达佩斯。这麻烦是谁带来的？  
“把你知道的都告诉我。”  
伊丽莎白把一绺头发从眼前拂开。她的表情显得有些困惑。  
“是苏联人……身份有些特别。简而言之，正规部门做不了的脏活累活才轮得到他们。但他们没理由会知道——”  
“你并不是个记者？”基尔伯特嘲讽地打断了她。  
伊丽莎白大笑，扭头看了他一眼。“难道一开始我还骗过了你？”  
他心中一动：那双闪闪发亮的绿色眼睛太熟悉了。  
“海德薇莉，你有没有兄弟？”  
“兄弟？不。”  
“你到底是为什么找上我的？”  
她踩了刹车，盯着他看了好一会儿，然后慢慢说道：“很好，你终于想起些什么了？”  
眉心的伤口已经不流血了，是脑子中破碎的记忆在让他疼痛。“我应该认识一个和你长相很像的男人，而且是从很久前……我们还是小男孩的时候。”  
“你叫他什么？”伊丽莎白问道。  
他摇摇头。“我忘了。”  
一片短暂的沉默后，她深深地叹了口气。“大笨蛋先生。”  
“随便你怎么说，我确实记不起很多事了。”  
“当然，当然……”她的手指敲击着方向盘。汽车很快重新开动了。“真的曾有人这么叫你，谁想得到你居然能蠢得又忘记。”  
这么说，你确实知道我的过去。“就是那家伙？他是你的哥哥，还是表亲之类的？”  
她的笑容和别的什么东西纠缠在了一起。“事实上，那就是我。”

 

* * *

1953年3月 奥地利 林茨

汽车沿着多瑙河开了一整夜，基尔伯特爬出车厢时已是黎明，满天星辰正如快要熄灭的火焰。  
“这是哪里？”他隔着汽车望向伊丽莎白•海德薇莉，“你一定越过国境线了。”  
“林茨。战时我最后一次见到你，就在这儿。”  
这儿一片荒芜。不远处有座豪宅，却被明显缺乏园丁管教的茂盛草地围绕着，看起来更像是个大得吓人的墓园。  
伊丽莎白横穿过原野，径直走向那里。虽然疑惑，基尔伯特还是跟上了她。  
“我们要去见某个人？”  
她点点头，“一个老朋友，说不定见了面之后，你还能想起他来。”  
“这是他的家？”  
“怎么说呢……当时这里是座博物馆。”

“弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦。”  
她看见基尔伯特露出了思索的表情，很快又泄气了。“不行，我对这个名字和对你的一样没有印象。”  
那么“路德维希”或者“安东尼奥”呢。她想，也只是想了想。太快了，我必须确保这家伙没有在骗我。  
“我和他关系怎么样？”基尔伯特将自己倚靠在大门上，“他不会因为我们这么早就吵醒他而大骂我们一顿吧？”  
“当然不会。我从不责备女士——永远不是她们的错。”  
一个新的声音。  
伊丽莎白仔细地看着他们。人在极度惊讶的时候很难掩盖好自己的表情，但基尔伯特的表现堪称完美。  
“看样子他远不是只忘记了你，伊丽莎白。”弗朗西斯戏谑地笑了。  
她耸耸肩。“倒很公平。”  
“我需要重新自我介绍么？天哪，这感觉还真古怪。”金色头发的人向基尔伯特伸出了手。  
“她刚刚和我说了你的名字……”基尔伯特犹疑地同法国人握了握手，似乎还没拿定主意是否要和他们走到房间里。他很茫然，可能还有些难堪：  
好像他是很想记得他们的，只是他做不到。  
“我们还有时间吧，”弗朗西斯看了她一眼，“没在布达佩斯留下什么乱子？”  
她想起那两个很可能还被困在扫帚间的可怜家伙，笑了。“没有。”

“这么说，你几乎忘掉了大半辈子的事。”  
基尔伯特摇晃着酒杯。血一样颜色深沉的波尔多旋转起来，液面上有了个漩涡。“如你所说的话，确实如此。”  
弗朗西斯告诉他，他的生日在1921年的冬天，那么现在他是32岁。他还以为自己没有那么老呢。  
“我上一次见到你还是整整8年前，”弗朗西斯的语气很轻松，“和那时相比，除了这条伤口，你几乎没变。”  
他用指腹摸了摸眉心的结痂，望向前方。餐厅另一侧的碗橱镶嵌着的玻璃映出了自己的脸：苍白，瘦削，看上去很难亲近。穿军装的确很合适。  
目光的焦点移向了碗橱里面的东西。他竟然拍过那么多张照片——他曾以为美国人找不到的东西就是根本不存在，显然他错了。每一张都意味着过去，或者说“回忆”。基尔伯特感觉自己需要很长时间才能消化掉它们。  
“那个总是和我们在一起的人是谁？”  
弗朗西斯眯起眼睛。“那些相片里？安东尼奥——安东尼奥•费尔南德斯•卡里埃多。”  
“他的眼睛是翠绿色的？”  
法国人有些惊讶地看着他。这是没法从黑白相片里得出的结论。  
“我说对了。”他轻声说，看到弗朗西斯点了点头。  
“我和伊丽莎白原本决定什么也不告诉你，因为所有事情你都知道，一直都是……你只是，”弗朗西斯把酒杯放在桌上，做了个手势，“需要把它们再挖掘出来。”  
基尔伯特喝了一口波尔多。  
“很多人在战争里残废了，失去了手，或者脚，眼睛……没人能完好无损地走过那件事，当然我也在内。”  
他付出的代价可能还不那么残酷。  
“很遗憾不能和你叙旧。”  
“我多少还是知道一些的，”他发出了嘶哑的笑声，“比如，曾经是个飞行员，服役至少5年，最后一次降落在滕珀尔霍夫是场事故，因此严重损害了我的大脑——”  
“不太准确。”弗朗西斯打断了他。  
“哪一部分？”他迅速地看向弗朗西斯。  
法国人犹豫了一会儿，又给自己倒了杯酒，再次开口时，声音压低了很多。  
“好吧，我想现在伊莎正在楼下睡觉……按她的主张，我不应该像回答问题一样把你不记得的全告诉你。”  
说到她。“听上去她和你的上司不是同一个人。”  
“我没有工作，”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地说道，“父亲早就知道我是个败家玩意，当然不用亲眼看到我后来的样子对他来说确实是个解脱。至于伊莎……她总要养活自己。我不知道她正在为谁做事，我也不关心。”  
“永远不是女士们的错？”他尖锐地引用了弗朗西斯之前的话。  
“多亏了她，我们才能重新找到你。苏联人简直是像藏宝贝一样把你藏了起来。8年了……你以为你还活着的朋友有多无情无义？”  
他握紧了手指，努力想咽下弗朗西斯的句子。“……我和她的关系也很好？”  
“你真的好好看了那些相片的话，”弗朗西斯潦草地往碗橱里指了指，“显而易见。我总是想为什么你们最后没有订婚。”  
“她喜欢我？”  
“你也很爱她。我和安东尼奥没少因这个缘故取笑你，真可惜你全忘了。”  
基尔伯特愣了好一会儿，觉得唯一合理的解释只能是弗朗西斯在和他开玩笑。  
“在布达佩斯的时候可完全不是那么回事。”  
弗朗西斯显然是控制不住地笑了，“是么？你的脸是伊丽莎白打破的？我居然没猜错。”  
不是她。他想，但懒得纠正对方。这太不可思议了……弗朗西斯为什么会这么说？他真的欠了伊丽莎白•海德薇莉什么东西？  
“到底是怎么一回事，”他有些急躁地来回走了几步，“你们不能指望我自己想起来！”  
“你不觉得最好是去问她本人？”弗朗西斯朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
“不，你这个白痴。”他脱口而出，随即意识到有些失礼，毕竟他和弗朗西斯刚刚见面不到两个钟头。  
奇怪的是，弗朗西斯的反应似乎相当开心。  
“你终于有些原来的样子了，小基尔。”  
“打住，”他放下酒杯，努力把对话拉到原来的方向上，“弗朗西斯，继续说滕珀尔霍夫的事。”  
“啊，其实在柏林到底发生了什么，我也一无所知，但至少有一点很清楚，你一天都没有正式加入军队。”  
等等，似乎有个更加奇怪的地方。“战时我们也一直保持着联络？”  
弗朗西斯笑了，“几乎是每周都能见面，不是在这儿，就是在维也纳。我记得你总是不肯在晚会上喝酒，结束之后，在晚礼服外面披一件雨衣就匆匆赶去机场。”  
“我没记错的话，你是个法国人啊。”他轻声说。  
“布列塔尼人，好吧，非要说的话确实也是个法国人。”弗朗西斯摊开手，“我不知道苏联人都往你的小脑瓜里灌输了什么，但我们的友谊丝毫没有受过那场战争的影响。严格意义上说，那场战争并不是在我们之间展开的。”  
但它的结束把我们分隔开了。他想。  
“至于‘没有正式加入过军队’……我不明白。至少那些照片里有时我还是穿着军服的。”  
“当然，你也有军衔，但你确实不曾在军营里生活过。”  
“这说不通……”  
弗朗西斯不耐烦地在空中挥了挥手，“天哪，道理再简单不过了，一直以来都是如此，贵族们互相联姻，醉生梦死，再驱赶着各自的平民相对作战。”  
“所以曾经的我和你一样，是个花天酒地的贵族少爷？”他难以置信地拧紧了眉毛。  
“公正来说，你比我高尚一些。好吧，也许是‘很多’。不过再讨论这些已经全无意义，一切都变了。”  
许多古老姓氏的骄傲都被那场漫长的战争推翻了。  
“那时你在做什么？”他盯着弗朗西斯鸢尾色的眼睛，“你不会也在军队里吧。”  
法国人摇了摇头，“军队不肯要我的肺病。那段日子里，我几乎都在为父亲的博物馆奔波。如果你还记得戈林他们曾经想把林茨变成第二个巴黎的话……那几年里，装甲车像收割作物一样搬运着好东西，卢浮宫的长廊里只剩下空荡荡的画框。”  
有那么一会儿基尔伯特完全说不出话来。  
“他们不应该那么做的。”  
“不，所有人都会那么做。战争就是一场争抢，胜者劫掠输家，所以稀世珍宝总是和厄运连结在一起，不停地更换着主人。实事求是地说，法兰西战胜别人的时候也没做多少好事，美国人回到大西洋另一边时同样顺带打包走了不少好东西。”  
“那么，你是在阻止，还是帮助你父亲的博物馆被搬运到林茨？”  
弗朗西斯垂下目光，像是在回忆。  
“我主要是在骗你们。”  
“什么？”  
“就是赝品。画，宝石，金银器……我认识不少能工巧匠。有些人会自告奋勇带着真品逃走，去英国，阿尔及利亚或是什么更遥远的地方，等待战争胜利，再带着它重新回到巴黎。但都太危险了，我宁愿告诉所有人他们拿着的都是仿制品，烟雾弹，即便被找上了也没什么关系。”  
“为了自由法国？”  
弗朗西斯笑了，“天哪，我想也许有些人是这样，还有一些人，仅仅是不愿意看到博物馆的珍宝落入私人收藏而从大家的视线中消失。虽然我常常觉得干脆把它们都丢进大海，说不定就什么烦恼都没了。”  
你疯了。基尔伯特想这么说，但又不得不承认对方也有一些道理。战争到底都对他们做了些什么？  
时至今日，他才又知道自己在那时扮演了什么角色。可到底又是什么缘故，使得伊丽莎白找上他的呢？  
不，这一点和感情没有任何关系。真正在找他的是伊丽莎白的上司。作为一个战机飞行员，他能怀揣多少至今仍然诱人的秘密？  
“我曾经拜托过你么？”他问弗朗西斯，“或者，我有没有向你索取过博物馆的珍藏？”  
弗朗西斯的表情忽然变得有些严肃了。“基尔，你又想起了什么？”  
“什么都没有。”他有些生自己的气，“所以你为什么那么觉得？”  
“差不多7年前，就是在这里，你请求我帮你弄一件复制品。你要我发誓绝不能告诉伊丽莎白，我一直遵守着诺言。”  
真该死，他一点儿都想不起来。  
“是什么东西？”  
“奥匈帝国的王冠。”  
“老天……”他噎住了。  
“是吧，”弗朗西斯轻声说，“我当然知道这件事关系有多重大，一度我还以为你就是因它送掉了性命。”  
很好，这大概就是美国人和苏联人一直围着他打转的原因了，他们都想要被他藏起来的宝贝。他终于又知道了自己的身份、秘密，尽管对他自己来说毫无用处：现在的他就算拿着一顶王冠又能做什么呢。  
“我和你说了整件事？”  
“你说我知道得越少越好，也别牵扯更多的人进来。所以复制品的工作几乎是我亲力亲为。我想我应该是圆满完成了你的托付，至于接下来是否顺利……”  
弗朗西斯没再往下说。接下来的事情就是在柏林的机场了，他像具尸体一样泡在积水的地下室里，记忆干净得如同白纸。  
连贯不上，显然缺了些重要环节。  
他是个迷失了方向的飞行员，弄丢了过去和祖国的士兵，是一支古老家族凋零的最后一辈，犹如队列之末。  
他甚至不配得到一座谁也不知道谁的纪念碑。  
基尔伯特强迫自己去想点别的。“我还是搞不清楚和伊丽莎白的事……”  
弗朗西斯说他们相互喜欢着对方。  
“我和她为什么没有订婚？”  
“感情的事情不能以逻辑解释，”法国人耸耸肩，“她最终和罗德里赫订婚了——你还记得他么？无所谓……反正后来婚也没有结成。”  
他刚想问“为什么”，就听到背后响起了另一个声音。  
“我错过了多少？”  
基尔伯特的目光立刻转向了楼梯那儿：伊丽莎白•海德薇莉的眼底依然有阴影，她正抱着手臂看着他们。  
一瞬间里，没头没尾的小段记忆犹如蝴蝶扑打着翅膀簌簌地飞进了他的脑子。都是她的模样：穿着学生制服，背着对小孩子来说过于大的低音提琴箱子；像男孩子一样两腿分开地骑在马上；脸上布满了雨水，手中拿着的毛瑟手枪正指着他；飞奔着追上火车，鬈曲的栗色头发跑到一半就散开了，还特意扭过脸来挥挥手。笑着，得意着，骄傲得闪闪发光。  
他当然不可能是从上周起才认识伊丽莎白•海德薇莉的。  
“那时我叫你‘伊莎’，对不对？”  
“什么？”  
“在来这儿的路上你问我的。”他看着伊丽莎白的眼睛，感到有些不舒服：已经很接近了，但仍然是模糊的熟悉。他一点儿也不知道自己是如何爱上的她。  
“他又想起一些了。”伊丽莎白看向弗朗西斯，两个人都很高兴。  
好吧，今天上午最后一个问题。“你们有谁知道我的姓？”他小声问道，衷心希望自己没显得很傻。  
弗朗西斯惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“你不会连这个也忘记了？基尔，我开始怜悯你了。”  
而伊丽莎白直接回答了他的问题。“贝什米特。”  
基尔伯特•贝什米特。  
他默念了一遍自己的名字，感觉很别扭，像在穿一件不合身的衣服。那个名字是属于另一个人的，比他年轻，比他好的一个人。

 

* * *

1953年3月 苏联 莫斯科

俄罗斯仍然陷在雪里。  
托里斯•罗利纳提斯正小心翼翼地穿过莫斯科昏昏欲睡的清晨，路面上的雪被踩踏平整后就变得和冰面一样滑了，非常难走。  
但他身边的人似乎完全没受到影响，托里斯吃力地跟着那个大个子，暗自叫苦不迭。  
“加兰特和波克现在怎么样了？”  
“应该好了很多。”毕竟他们很快就把这两个不幸的家伙从扫帚间里拯救了出来。  
“海德薇莉对此的反应呢？”  
“目前为止我们还没从她那儿收到主动发回的消息。我猜，她有些困惑了。”  
“林茨，”伊万•布拉金斯基的嘴角噙着笑容，“答案就在这里……”  
托里斯发现不仅仅是步伐，对话他也有些跟不上了。“是您命令海德薇莉去林茨的？”  
“当然不是。”  
立陶宛人斟酌了好一会儿接下来要怎么说。  
“现在，您仍然相信她能圆满完成这项任务？”  
“我不知道，但她是执行这项任务的唯一人选。”  
“我……不明白。”他鼓起勇气说。  
伊万•布拉金斯基笑了，“真正不明白的，恐怕是阿尔洛夫斯卡娅？好吧，既然你这么热心，就帮我告诉她，这次是个例外，别往心里去。”  
“您很清楚，我这么和她说肯定毫无效果。”托里斯只能陪上苦笑。  
“那个人毫无疑问是海德薇莉的猎物。”伊万•布拉金斯基以一种镇静到冷淡的语气说道，“他们是旧相识。”  
他们叫他“滕珀尔霍夫的鬼魂”。“您知道他是谁？”  
“他是谁，很快伊丽莎白•海德薇莉就会告诉我们的。我给她一些时间，等她算完私人恩怨，就该办公事了。”  
“原来一切尽在您的掌握。”托里斯想，不由得也说出了口。很多时候他都会想，幸好他们是在一边的，伊万•布拉金斯基将会是个多么可怕的敌人啊。  
斯拉夫人的语气带着一股过分尖锐的自傲。“当然，你以为她被选中仅仅是因为射击比赛成绩之类愚蠢的事？”  
立陶宛人吸了吸鼻子。  
“说到林茨——”  
“我想，他们的秘密多半与文物相关。”  
托里斯差点被这句话绊倒了。似乎过了好久他才又说出话来。  
“当时，美国人也知道这一点么？这样一来，就可以解释很多事情了……”  
布拉金斯基看了他一眼。  
“你总算明白我们的对面是谁了？德国人什么也不会得到，就像勃兰登堡门不配拥有铁十字架和鹰鹫[ ]。给柏林的骷髅留下一顶生锈的军盔已经足够仁慈了，除此之外，我们什么都不会做。”  
对话结束了。  
托里斯握紧手指，沉默地跟上布拉金斯基的步伐。初升的太阳像旗帜般在空中摇晃着，为覆着雪的一切镶上了铜色的边。

 

* * *

1953年3月 奥地利 林茨

“你打算在那儿站一整个晚上？”  
门外那窸窸窣窣的声音顿时消失了。伊丽莎白忍不住勾了勾嘴角。这会儿忙着把尾巴藏起来已经晚了，不是么，狐狸先生？  
“没关系，我还没睡，你可以进来坐一会儿。”她赤脚走过地板，想把门打开，但门把手卡住了。  
伊丽莎白愣了一下才意识到，是基尔伯特在门的另一边握住了门把手。他不想门打开。  
“怎么，你要把我锁在里面？”她笑了，手上又使了点劲，但基尔伯特似乎比她更坚决。  
“好了，伊丽莎白。我想，我们是应该好好谈一次，但最好别面对着面。”  
你更喜欢背靠着背，隔着一扇门？随你的便。她在心中嗤笑道，走回去穿上拖鞋。床头柜上放着酒，她犹豫了一瞬，也拿上了，回到房门前，懒洋洋地坐到地板上。  
“想谈什么？”  
“你将会在这里待多久？”  
她挑了下眉毛，把第一口酒咽下去。“我难道需要向你汇报？基尔伯特，我不得不提醒你，现在你可不是我的上级，俘虏还差不多。”  
如果是她记忆中的那个基尔伯特，现在很可能会笑出声来，但门外是一阵令人尴尬的安静。  
“你别想着一个人离开这里，”她警告道，“没用的，我立刻就会知道，你绝无可能瞒着我从林茨逃走。”  
“没人会蠢到在逃跑前还特意来和他的看守道别的，”基尔伯特干巴巴地说道，“我是担心你的安危，伊丽莎白。”  
“劳您费心。”  
“我们在布达佩斯遇到的那些人，恐怕很快就会知道我们正在这里。上次你可没占着便宜。”  
她摇晃着酒瓶，舔了舔嘴角。“那么，现在你为什么会在这儿和我说话呢？”  
基尔伯特似乎是猛地一下坐直了身子，门页也跟着晃动了。“等等！难道说——你正在为苏联人做事？”  
“各取所需，严格来说。”不过布拉金斯基大概并不知道。  
基尔伯特似乎是把头埋进了手臂间，深深地叹了口气。“你会把自己给害死的。”  
我很清楚自己正在做什么。伊丽莎白想，一边喝着瓶子里的酒。“很多年前你也这么和我说过。”  
基尔伯特明显是愣了一下。他不记得了。“后来呢？”  
“后来你就从我知道的世界里蒸发了。按苏联那边的说法，你不知怎么跑去了滕珀尔霍夫，并且在那儿淹死了你的大部分记忆。”  
不知怎么，眼泪忽然漫上了眼睛。她本想平静地说出这些事实，但在酒精影响下控制自己的情感太困难了。  
基尔伯特在门的另一边发出了轻笑声。“听上去，你对我的不辞而别很是耿耿于怀。”  
事实上，你来和我道别了的，只是我花了很多年才意识到。“你欠我一个解释。”  
“我很抱歉，现在我仍然没法把它还给你。”  
难道是特意来道歉的？伊丽莎白感到好笑。“你还活着，这已经是个上帝的恩赐了。”  
“你是从什么时候知道的？”  
“什么？”  
“8年了，有多久你是自认为在寻找一个死人的下落？”  
她握着酒瓶的细颈，整个人都僵住了。玻璃碰在嘴唇上，一个冰凉的吻。  
“直到这个春天。”她轻声说。  
基尔伯特在她背后啧了一声。“你也是个顽固的家伙。”  
没错，同你一样。伊丽莎白摇了摇脑袋，把碎头发捋到耳后去。她最厌恶的感觉就是不知所措地等候命运的安排，从很小的时候她就是个优秀的骑手了，掌握自己的方向、驾驭别的庞然大物：她一直擅长这些。  
从放弃和罗德里赫的婚姻，穿过那场战争的洪流，到终于从上司手中接过这个德国人的照片，这些事是同一串项链上的珠子。既然她不能成为一个能够忍受无趣生活的贵族太太，也不会因为战争吞噬了心爱的人就郁郁寡欢下半辈子。  
不仅仅是因为基尔伯特，更是因为她自己的好胜心，勇气，和女人天生的耐心。  
“弗朗西斯说我是个倔强的傻瓜，很多头脑清楚的人不会浪费大好年华去追逐一名死者，当然，他们有另一套逻辑。我自己最清楚我在做什么。被蒙蔽，被欺骗，被自以为是的人指挥来去，向强大的东西低头……我痛恨它们。没有东西能毁掉我的生活，我永远按自己的意志行进。”  
“我想，我有些明白我为什么会喜欢你了。”  
伊丽莎白得意地坐直身体，酒精在胃里熊熊燃烧着。“我就知道。就算你忘记了一切都没关系，你一定会再次爱上我的。”  
“而无论我变成什么样子，你也是爱我的，”基尔伯特笑了，“谢谢你，伊莎。”  
近乎莽撞的勇敢，骄傲，过度自我导致的果决——或者说：固执，即使命运残忍也不沮丧，永远有动力支撑自己而不愿意被控制。她和基尔伯特之间从来没有相互从属过，因为他们都受不了。  
他们太像了。  
伊丽莎白喝光了最后一点酒，舔舔嘴唇。“当然，我们是天生一对。”

  
* * *

1945年3月 德国 维也纳[ ]

钢筋混凝土质地的防空炮台和破旧但漂亮的街区很是格格不入：它实在太大了。  
基尔伯特站在炮台的阴影里，看着来人身穿的皮夹克，皱起了眉头。确实不算是军装，但几乎所有人都知道，美国飞行员才会穿成那样。  
“阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，”声音很快活，“他们说的果然没错，就算不穿军装，把你找出来也是轻而易举。”  
基尔伯特不禁注意到这家伙看起来相当年轻，加上美国人特有的玩世不恭调调，他感觉就像是在和个大孩子打交道。  
“那些电报都是你拍的。”  
“严格来说，是我们小组。不管怎样，你愿意来，这是个好的开头。我来这儿一趟可不容易，”阿尔弗雷德歪了歪脑袋，“防空不错——虽然撑不了几个月了。”  
基尔伯特开始讨厌这个美国人说话的方式了。他僵硬地保持着沉默。  
“有几件事情需要搞清楚。首先：一共有几件仿制品？”  
“三件。”  
“那就是四顶王冠。你是否知道它们正在哪里？”  
“有一顶留在了林茨，我所有的那顶就在这儿，不久后我会带它去萨尔茨堡。”伊丽莎白会把她认为的真王冠藏到哪儿呢，维斯普雷姆？“我就知道这么多。”  
阿尔弗雷德思索了一会儿。“希望是在苏联人能够发现的地方，最好还是给他们一些甜头。”  
基尔伯特冷漠地看着那双蓝色的眼睛，提醒道。“你的许诺。”  
“别着急，你还没向我证明你的王冠确实是真的呢。”  
他挑起眉毛。“我以为在那一点上我们已经达成了共识是这场谈话的前提。”  
美国人不以为然地挥了挥手，“我知道你们一向没什么幽默感，所以我才会亲自来这里，好看看你所言不虚。当然，如果你骗我，你的妻子就要死了。”  
“我并没有结婚。”基尔伯特说，内心并没有表面上那么平静。难道说……  
“伊丽莎白•海德薇莉？原来她的姓是真的。啊哈，看你的表情，我们又对了一次。”  
“她和这件事没有关系。”  
“想必也是，计划总是只有一个决策者比较好。而且，她是匈牙利人？那确实不太可能同意你的决定。”  
她会理解的。“你也许知道，这顶王冠带有诅咒。”  
它最为人所知的所有者是弗朗茨•约瑟夫[ ]，那位奥匈帝国的皇帝，波希米亚，达尔马提亚，克罗地亚，斯洛文尼亚，加里西亚和罗多莫里亚，伊利里亚，伦巴第和威尼斯的国王。他就是在这座城市去世的，坐了68年帝位，死时却一无所有：弟弟，妻子，长子和长子死后又选定的继承人，他们的死亡不得不由他亲眼目睹，他的王国也在战争中摇摇欲坠。  
阿尔弗雷德无所谓地耸耸肩。“我们倒是不存在一个需要戴着它的国王。”  
“那你们为何想要它？用来装点大都会博物馆，因为你们自己的历史实在是短得可怜？”  
美国人被逗笑了。“天知道，这件事又不是我的主意，虽然它挺不赖的……如果真能按照我的意愿，也许数十年后我们便会物归原主。不是指你们，王冠属于匈牙利。”[ ]  
基尔伯特深吸了一口气。他希望自己做出了正确的选择：如果可以用一顶王冠交换到一整座城市的安全，那还是值得的。他们是怎么称呼维也纳的？心脏的心脏？  
而且，他不能让伊丽莎白背负真相和连带而来的责任，那太危险了，自始至终，他的目的一直是保护她的安全。  
“形势你也看得到，苏联人比我们离这里更近，我们会劝说他们不要伤害圣斯特凡教堂[ ]，祈祷他们听得进去吧。在空袭加强前，我们会给你们时间把妇幼撤离出去。”  
“期限？”  
阿尔弗雷德看了看天空。满天堆积的云朵像是地面上巴洛克建筑的倒影。  
“四月。”

基尔伯特独自走在街上。夜幕已经降下了，本该寂静无声的天空中却隐约地飘荡着歌声。  
不是瓦格纳，也不是海顿，是一首悠扬的咏叹调，可他说不上名字——  
有东西轻轻落下的声音。  
基尔伯特抬起头，意识到自己错了：那是风的声音。有白色的、轻飘飘的东西正随着风落到屋顶上，地面上。  
三月的夜晚，不大可能是雪。  
他弯腰捡起一片。是纸，还很崭新，落在地上声音清脆，说明它们没在云里待很久。这是从没装炸弹的飞机里掉出来的。  
翻过页来便能看到用德文写的句子，有字母拼错了，显然，不是他们自己的飞机干的。  
紧急通知：请立即从城中撤离

  
* * *

1945年4月 德国 林茨

伊丽莎白看见两个中学生背着提琴形状的箱子从街道的另一边匆匆走过。  
她不禁想到学生时代，每次交响乐队排练完毕后，他们也是这样结伴回家：罗德里赫，茨温利兄妹，卢卡谢维奇。铜管乐队的那些家伙们永远在相互揶揄，嘲讽对方的乐器是嘈杂、丑陋还沾满了恶心黏液的怪物，或是因为谁的哨片被藏起来了闹得半条街都不可开交。  
相比而言，弦乐组是要文雅得多。  
当初选中了低音提琴，其实是出于非常孩子气的原因：大。她的天分远没有罗德里赫高，但她一向好胜心很强，为了掌控这个大家伙，她心甘情愿地花费了许多时间练习。  
那时他们在维也纳，基尔伯特则在柏林，偶尔才会来和他们见一面，他是他们中最年长的一个，也是家族里的长子，比他们都早地肩负起了责任。她当时还不完全明白那意味着什么，只是渴望能尽快长大，有资格做和他同样的事情，然后打败他。  
和伊丽莎白想象中不同的是，她被告知女孩子的前途要狭窄得多：婚姻。另外，战争又一次毫无预兆地开始了，她被送回了维斯普雷姆，别的孩子也都被各自的家庭带向了他们认为安全的地方。  
乐团中的绝大多数人和她再也没有相见，这几年来，就连罗德里赫和她也没有来往了——她的任性使得两个家族都很尴尬，但也没有别的办法。倒是基尔伯特，他们总是有办法能碰到一起。她不知道是为什么，是他预谋好的？还是因为战争，战争的潮水总是把他们推到相似的地方？  
伊丽莎白闭上眼睛，往后靠了靠。汽车正驶向城郊，不出意外的话，在弗朗西斯那儿她就又能见到基尔伯特了。

“不，我不喝酒。”  
“基尔总是不肯喝酒的，不论天气是否晴朗——”弗朗西斯正好从他们身边经过。他在西服扣眼里别了鲜花，看上去神采奕奕。  
基尔伯特有些无奈地打断了他：“我今晚确实会有任务，弗朗西斯。”  
法国人眨了眨眼睛，向他们略微鞠了一躬，便消失在人群之中了。  
“他看起来总是，这么……”伊丽莎白努力寻找着字眼，“轻飘飘的？”  
基尔伯特在她边上点了点头，“说实话，我很羡慕他这一点：完全不受外界的影响。”  
她转过视线，感到有些奇怪。“你看上去不是很好。还是因为路德维希的事情？”  
他的弟弟在东面的前线上“失踪”了，这是个婉转说法。战争到了这样的程度，接下去会怎么样已经显而易见。  
“我没法劝说自己放弃那点不切实际的幻想，路德毕竟是我的弟弟，”基尔伯特阴郁地说道，“我也在苏联境内降落过，可形势不同了……但愿他的运气比我好。”  
她想不出恰当的话说，便用右手握住了他的左手。如果是别的人，她会走开的，但基尔伯特不同，她愿意和他一起难过。  
“每次来这儿，我总是觉得不可思议。”基尔伯特轻声说。  
“是啊，”她赞同道，“这儿就像是在……月球上？我们真的在打仗么？”  
“从前，我觉得这一切还不至于分崩离析是因为哈布斯堡家族，我们围绕着王室这颗恒星旋转。但渐渐地，我发现这念头是错的，中心点上什么也没有。”  
“肯定是有些什么的，只是我们看不见它。”  
基尔伯特疲倦地笑了。“你听得懂？我自己都说不清楚，只是我的一种感觉——”  
“我也常常感觉，自己似乎在一片无限辽阔的大陆上行走，心里隐隐地有害怕，不是因为将碰到什么，而是不知道自己究竟能不能看到海。还好，有人和我一起走的，” 她抬起他们握在一起的手，露出了微笑，“我虽然渺不足道，但有一根手杖可以依靠。”  
基尔伯特低下头看着她。“如果有朝一日你知道了，其实我没有和你在一起呢？”  
她飞快地伸出了另一只手，虚掩在基尔伯特的嘴上。“把你刚刚的话吞下去。”  
说出口后她才意识到自己的声音在发抖，一半是因为生气，一半是因为害怕。  
基尔伯特长久地看着她，然后抓住了她的手腕，不是将她拉开，而是靠的更近了。她能感到他的嘴唇亲吻着她的手指。  
“你有什么事瞒着我？”伊丽莎白轻声问道。  
“也许你很快就会知道。”  
基尔伯特俯身抱了抱她，按他一向喜欢的，像贪恋她身上的香气那样，在她的脖颈处蹭了蹭。“我该走了，我让弗朗西斯找人送你回去。”  
她转过身，看见他真的已经走远，在靠近门厅的地方拿上风衣，戴好帽子。  
并没有像往常那样和弗朗西斯嬉笑打闹，或是回头再看她一眼。这家伙今天严肃得奇怪。  
知道王冠是假的后，她才明白了这个晚上的一小部分。

  
* * *

1953年4月 奥地利 菲拉赫

到这儿就离意大利和斯洛文尼亚都很近了，去哪儿都畅通无阻。伊丽莎白打算在火车站写好最后一份工作报告。  
她不能确信自己是否甩掉了布拉金斯基所有的眼线，但这份报告一经发出，他就会知道自己和基尔伯特已经毫无价值：美国人早已占得先机，他们倒是可以把那些勾当见报，再用舆论去压迫对手。

1945年，德国人从匈牙利撤退时带走了真的圣斯蒂芬王冠，埋藏在了离萨尔茨堡很近的马特塞[ ]。美军占领萨尔茨堡时发掘出了它，将它带去了肯塔基州的诺克斯堡[ ]，那个世界上最固若金汤的地方。  
华盛顿的情报协调局[ ]一向吝于与其它部门分享成果，鉴于王冠可能存在不止一个具有迷惑性的复制品，在此事上误导苏联人费无用功应当是可行的。  
基尔伯特是此事的重要知情人和参与者，华盛顿构想的迷惑计划需要他，但又需要他无论在何种状况下都不能不利于己方，因此让一具尸体携带线索是最完美的。滕珀尔霍夫的飞行事故完全出于人为，而且留下了隐患：基尔伯特并没有死亡。  
华盛顿派出了不知情的探员继续调查，发现原定计划仍然能够进行，最终才同意由苏联方管控基尔伯特。  
MI6[ ]很有可能也知晓此事。  
在柏林的地下和维斯普雷姆附近将能找到王冠的复制品，理论上和之前在林茨发现的复制品出自同一渠道。倾向于认为柏林的复制品已经被找到，也已被证实是赝品。  
曾经出现在奥匈帝国旗帜上的王冠的真品，可以确认正在美国，很有可能还另有少量王室珠宝。目前看来，最有可能得到它的方式是以外交手段向美国施压。

伊丽莎白把打字机的跳针挪开，摘下纸卷，再一次从头读起。她避开了一些不必要的情节，确保写上的都是布拉金斯基感兴趣的，以及她希望他知道的信息。  
布拉金斯基会就此放过他们么？她完全没把握，但总要试一试。  
桌上除了之前的废稿团成的纸球，还有她和基尔伯特的新护照和一扎意大利里拉。这是弗朗西斯送给他们的礼物，他建议他们去威尼斯。  
当然还有别的选择：的里雅斯特，瑞士，南美洲，但瑞士很可能会拒绝他们入境，南美又太遥远，只有亚平宁半岛唾手可得，那儿也确实已经有了很多人：试图遮掩在第三帝国或是维希法国政府的工作履历，逃避通缉、仇杀、负债，或者仅仅是想找个好地方重新开始。  
伊丽莎白感到自己从未这么喜欢意大利人的粗心大意。  
有人在门上敲了敲，她一抬眼就看到了：是基尔伯特，穿着一身白色法兰绒，像极了一位游客，也年轻极了。  
他向她露齿而笑：“合身么？”

* * *

1953年4月 意大利 威尼斯湾沿岸

列车在戈里齐亚的某个地方停站时，基尔伯特终于清晰地听见了那个声音。  
低沉的轰鸣。这一层微弱的声响很容易湮没在火车行进的呼啸中，似乎是从很远的地方传来的。  
或是从很久之前。

他努力操纵着失去了单边引擎的梅塞施密特迫降在苏联的原野上，地里的向日葵和树一般高，虽然都已枯萎死去，但依然笔直地站着。夕阳宛如教堂里大理石圣母像蒙着的面纱那样，寂静地罩在向日葵的花盘和他的防风镜上。  
风卷起了地面的震颤声：军队正在第聂伯河对岸集结。他感到四肢里的血不由自主地变冷了。

“基尔？”  
他费劲地睁开眼睛：伊丽莎白的手放在他肩膀上。是她把他从梦境里拽出来的。  
“你做噩梦了。”伊丽莎白关切地看着他的脸。  
基尔伯特摇摇头。“是我的记忆……又回来了一些。”  
她没说什么安抚他的话，而是望向窗外：“海！”  
海湾另一端的土地是灰粉色的，那儿生长着亚平宁半岛上最好的葡萄。而更近些的地方正浮沉着喧哗，像裂开的云母一般闪闪发光。  
铁轨稍稍转了个弯，稀薄的晨光和湿漉漉的气味瞬间劈头盖脸地涌到了面前：他听到了大海几乎是永恒的喃喃低语。  
和多年前在前线听到军队行进的声音无比相似。  
“我们在意大利了？”他看向伊丽莎白，同时伸出手寻找她的手。  
“是的。”


End file.
